


you wouldn't leave till we loved in the morning

by gryjoy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, this takes place early apocalypse, tw for the F slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: Luke is so tired and doesn’t know how much more he can handle, but with Nick maybe it’ll be okay.
Relationships: Luke/Nick (Walking Dead: All That Remains)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	you wouldn't leave till we loved in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> title from last words of a shooting star by mitski
> 
> nicks height is based on the character models where hes taller than larry whose 6’4” so nicks 6’5” and lukes like 6’1”
> 
> i love them and needed to finish this fic lol
> 
> but yeah ,, theres referenced to suicidal thoughts ,, and my hc is in the beginning luke was kinda really suicidal ( i have another fic where its nick whos suicidal but i need to actually finish it

Luke could hear the landline ringing in another room vibrating the air slightly. He slid through the hallway on his socks grabbing the corner and swinging himself towards the kitchen.

"Y'ello," Luke said tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder as he opened the cabinet to check if he needed to go shopping.

"Luke," the familiar voice of Nick spoke quickly on the other side.

"Hey man," Luke responded, "so I was thinking about the fourth of July," Luke closes the cabinets and takes the phone into hand leaning against the counter and tucking his hand under his arm, "you think Pete would be okay with firecrackers? Also, I was looking at that place we could rent, and since my lease will be up in about a month-"

"Luke, shut the fuck up for once," Nick sounded breathless and his words caught Luke off guard but he knows his friend wouldn't be aggressive towards him unless it was needed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke asked now slightly worried.

"Turn on the TV and pack a bag," Nick quickly said swearing under his breath slightly, there was honking on his end, "I took Pete's trunk and I'm coming to get you," there was loud honking again, "traffic is backed up for miles but don't open the door for anyone."

"Okay, okay," Luke said sliding slightly to grab the controller for the TV careful not to tangle in the phone cord.

"Luke, I'm serious," Nick sounded like it.

"I know," Luke switched through the channels and each one was broadcasting the same news channel.

"I love you man," Nick spoke in a soft tone causing Luke's heart to skipped a beat as he clutched the phone harder at his friend's words.

"I love you too, Nick," Luke said but before he could tell Nick to be okay the phone does a loud beeping breaking Luke's heart slightly.

Luke placed the phone on the counter not bothering to attach it to the phone holder.

He slid onto his couch turning the volume up.

"-here today with Doctor Anthony Adams with an update on the current flu sweeping the country." Luke shifted pulling a knee to his chest watching the people on screen. His college buddy Alex had recently gotten sick from an in counter with a homeless man.

Luke watched the Doctor explain the symptoms of the current flu giving the death rates which so far were pretty high.

Luke zoned out at a few parts that were mainly taking place in lower Florida and New York.

"-we will see how this turns out and if a stay at home order is required."

Luke had been out and about the last month, going to work and such, but he hadn't realized how bad it all had gotten. Nick wasn't in Luke's town but yet there he was going to pick up Luke.

Luke wore shorts and an old band shirt that he's pretty sure he stole from Nick but it's his now.

The news flashed between images and reporters, one featured a doctor who said he had never seen anything like it. But the glint in his eyes made it seem somewhat sadistic which sent chills down Luke's side.

It had been nearly twenty minutes when he heard a frantic knock which caused him to push off the couch and look through the peephole of the front door.

Nick was on the other side wearing the burgundy hat Luke had bought him for his birthday. It warmed his heart but it didn't last when Nick knocked again causing Luke to jump.

Luke unlocked the door and opened it practically toppling over when Nick pushed in and closed the door behind them.

Luke caught a quick eye at Nicks outfit, he wore a thin shirt with a hole at the bottom, presumably from working on cars all day, and shorts. Luke's eyes caught on the dark blood that stained Nick's skin.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Luke reached for Nick's hand but the taller man pulled away looking around Luke's apartment.

He had been there plenty of times, spent the night too, why did he look so distant? He looked miles away.

Luke approached Nick who raised a shaky hand to his friend, "did you-did you pack a bag?"

"Uhm, I have a bag already packed since I was supposed to go camping wit-"

"Good go get it," Nick interrupted moving quickly to the kitchen and rummaging through the cabinets, "and anything you might want," Luke gives him a concerned look but Nick isn't looking.

"Nick?" Luke approached his friend again and was surprised he wasn't stopped.

Nick paused and turned to Luke holding a box of granola bars Luke honestly forgot existed, "please... I just..." Nick was never good with words, "we have to get to Pete's before the sun goes down, there's been a curfew in our area and I just..." he trails off and looks down at his mucky shoes, "I need to know you're okay..." it comes out in a whisper and Luke isn't even sure he heard him right but he nods.

"Okay, Nick," he reaches a hand and squeezes the taller man's shoulder before moving to get his bag.

His room was pretty empty. Well, the entire apartment was pretty empty, he wasn't that close to his family.

Luke pulled the camping bag from under his desk placing it onto his bed. He unzipped the top and started pushing the clothes down so he had room for personals.

He first put his sketchbook and pencils followed by some gum and a letter from his little cousin he loved. There wasn't anything else. Luke's eyes land on a small picture frame of him and Nick when they were younger. The picture is of both him and Nick about ten wearing soccer uniforms with Pete kneeling between them. Christ, they both sucked ass.

Luke took the picture from the picture frame and looked at his ten-year-old self's handwriting, 'me, Nick, and uncle Pete, 1988' he's glad he can still read that chicken scratch.

Luke slowly slips the picture into his sketchbook making sure not to bend the edges and zips his bag. He quickly pulls on socks and sneakers not bothering to grab the newer pair.

When he reentered the living room and kitchen area Nick had made a mess of his counter, snack bars, and dummies lined up next to the banana Luke was going to eat the next morning.

Nick was counting under his breath not acknowledging his friend.

"What are you doing?" Nick jumped started by Luke.

"I-Uhm," Nick brought a hand to scratch the back of his neck pulling at the longer hair there, "counting, rationing."

"Why? We can stop at a supermarket or something," Luke dropped his back softly and approached the counter leaning on his forearms on the surface.

"It has to be a straight shot to Pete's," Nick said pushing the food into his bag, he turned to the fridge to check it one last time but froze pulling down a picture of Luke and his friend Alex who was standing _really_ close.

"Oh that's Alex, met him in one of my art history classes," Luke explained, "you wouldn't like him."

There's something on Nick's face that Luke has only ever really seen once in high school and junior high. He could never put his finger on it.

Nick places the picture next to the sink and opens the fridge moving around the milk pulling the bottles of water Luke uses after runs.

Luke watched as his friend put the bottles into the relatively large bag that was slung over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Nick asked closing the fridge door.

"Yeah," Luke ducked down to grab his bag but before Nick passed him he stopped him with a hand, "are you okay?" Luke was sure Nick could hear the sincerity in his voice.

Nick nods, "Yeah, Luke, I'm okay."

Luke could hear Nick rummaging around in the other room. Was he trying to attract walkers?

Luke held onto his kitchen knife harder and looked through the peephole of the front door only to see one walker dragging its feet across the concrete. When he pulled away Nick suddenly appeared, "Jesus!" Luke exclaimed closing his eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I found a pen," Nick said holding up a small pencil case with a design Luke was pretty sure was made for children, "and some markers, some paper too," Nick still wore the bruise Luke had given him the week prior when Nick pushed and pushed, almost like he wanted Luke to hit him.

Luke sighed, he had been giving Nick the cold shoulder since he threw a punch at Nick and Nick threw one back, "can we go now?" he asked unable to stop the anger that dripped in his words.

The younger man nods and looks down for a second before putting the small bag into his jacket pocket, "yeah, Luke, I am."

It was Pete's idea to scavenge the block over, it was always, Pete Pete Pete who had all the ideas. Uncle fucking Pete.

Luke adjusted his backpack and pushed back the strand of hair that threatened to fall in his face as he put his hand on the door handle.

"Okay, okay, okay," Luke repeated to himself under his breath, "come on, come on," he turned the handle and was met with the bitter air that nipped at his face.

Nick followed behind him as they made their way back to where they had come from making sure not to disturb the dead that littered the yards.

Somehow it was winter. Had they really been at this for six months? It feels like yesterday Luke helped Pete set up the grill for the fourth of July. Feels like yesterday when he and Nick played with sparklers in the backyard like they had when they were kids.

Luke's birthday had come and gone and he had turned twenty-five. Twenty-five! And here he was with still no idea what to do. And here he was getting into fights with his best friend over something he can't even remember.

Luke stopped both him and Nick when they got to the corner of the block looking both ways before moving forward with Nick trailing behind.

When they got back to the house they were staying at Luke was going to take a nap and hopefully not wake up.

"Luke?" Nick's voice is in a whisper and soft.

“What, Nick?" it comes off a lot more aggressive than Luke intended but he's not in the mood.

"I'm sorry," Nick's voice sounded broken and tired, it pissed Luke off.

"Not now Nick," Luke sighed stopping in front of the house, "later."

"Okay, Luke..." Nick said walking past Luke to the house.

Luke followed up the path slipping into the house with Nick closing the door softly behind them locking it.

"Ohh Nick," Maria appeared from the kitchen with Pete opening her arms for a hug.

"Hi mom," Nick bent down and wrapped his arms around her, the Randall's were always a tall family, Nick, and his dad being the tallest born standing about six foot five.

"Hell boy, get anything good?" Pete's attention was to Luke and Luke held out his bag for the older man to take.

"I'm gonna go lay down for a bit, that okay?" Luke asked and Pete nodded.

"Sure, son, go ahead," Pete turned back to the kitchen as Luke turned to go down the hallway. He could feel Nick's eyes on him as he pushed open one of the bedroom doors and disappeared into it.

Luke fell onto the bed not bothering to peel off his jacket on shoes. He was so tired. Of everything.

He sits up and reaches to pull the gun off the desk holding it in his hand. With the gun in his lap, the world seems so obsolete. With one swift movement, the world would disappear around him and he would finally sleep.

The bedroom door opened, "Hey, man, I was-" Luke looked up and was met by Nick whose eyes were fixated on the gun Luke held in his lap, "Luke...?"

Luke looked down at the gun, "I'm so tired Nick.. So fucking tired..." he heard the door click close and felt the bed dip as his friend sat next to him.

"Suicide?" Nick asked and Luke scoffed in response but leaned into Nick's side.

"I just.. I don't know how much I can do... You have your mom and Pete, who do I have?" Luke looked up at Nick, "Christ man, I'm so sorry about hitting you."

"You have me, you've always had me," there's a certain tone to Nick's voice that Luke can't place but it quickly changes, "and I deserved it, I really did."

Nick put an arm around Luke and pulled him into a hug. Luke let the gun fall to the ground as he wrapped his arms around Nick clutching his jacket. He could feel Nick's face in his hair and the brush of lips over his temple.

"I love you... so much, Luke," Nick said so softly Luke could barely hear the words.

"I love you too," Luke mumbled into Nick's jacket, "you're my best and only friend."

Nick sighed what sounded like a sigh of disappointment but he still held Luke saying something muffled into his hair.

"Hm?" Luke hummed turning his head up to look at Nick.

Nick stressed his bottom lip with a look that Luke could practically see the gears turning, "okay, I- so," Nick pauses and holds onto Luke a little harder, "I have loved you, wanted to be loved by you, since we were teens," Luke's heart stops. Huh? "And, I know you don't feel the same, call me a fag if you want, I just, wanted you to know.”

Luke looked down for a second. He didn't care if his friend was gay. He would never call him a 'fag' no matter what.

"S-say something.. Please.." Nick pleads softly loosening hid grip around luke

What was he supposed to say? He stared blankly at Nick not sure what to say.

Nick pulled away from Luke but was surprised when his friend didn't pull away either.

"Nick, I-I've never been good with relationships and I just, how long?" Luke asked furrowing his brows slightly.

Nick let out a bark of laugher looking at the ceiling thinking, "when was the junior high dance?"

Luke squeezed his eyes shut, why the hell didn't Nick tell him _before_ everything?

“Nick,” Luke tried to get his friend's attention but his eyes were cast down towards the carpet, "Nick please look at me," Nick raised his gaze hesitantly to see Luke's warm eyes.

Luke leaned forward and let his lips brush over Nick's. It was weird kissing his best friend. But he liked it.

Nick took a moment to respond but when he did he brought a hand to Luke's cheek letting his thumb brush over the shorter mans cheek softly.

Luke whimpered slightly when Nick deepened the kiss. Nick's lips were softer than Luke could have ever imagined, the scrape of stubble against Luke's didn't even bother him. He had never kissed a man before but the thought that Nick has bothers him.

Nick pulls away and Luke chases his lips. He lets out a breathless laugh leaning his head on Nick's shoulder.

"Damn," Luke said, softy.

"Yeah," Nick responded pressing his lips to the side of Luke's face pulling him to his chest and falling onto the pillows.

"I love you," Nick said, Luke could finally place where the tone was. The looks, the touches. Longing.

"I love you too, Nick," Luke responded sighing into Nick's chest, he let his fingers intertwine with nicks, "so fucking much."

**Author's Note:**

> HHhHHhhHh <3
> 
> i dont feel like editing this ,, ill prob edit it later


End file.
